Nyx admits the fear of heights
The way Nyx admits the fear of heights goes in The Wings Around the World Rally. Nyx: (panting and exhaling after Yuna lands on the runway) (Skipper then appears in front of Yuna.) Skipper Riley: What just happened up there? Princess Yuna: I'm... Uh... Uh, I don't know. So... Skipper Riley: Do I look like I was built yesterday? Princess Yuna: No, no! Wha... It's hard to explain. Skipper Riley: I got time. Nyx: Uh, uh... O-Okay, well, um, you know, I feel like we were having some problems with the axial compressor so... Skipper Riley: The Jolly Wrenches have a motto, Volo Pro Veritas. It means "I fly for truth." (to Nyx) Clearly, you don't. Sparky, push me back to the hangar. (Sparky does so.) Princess Yuna: What are you afraid of, Nyx? Princess Skyla: Yeah, Nyx? Please tell us. Arachna: Nyx, are you hiding something from us? Nyx: (stammers) I'm afraid of heights! Princess Yuna: WHAT?! Dusty Crophopper: WHAT?! Princess Skyla: WHAT?! Snowdrop: WHAT?! Emerald: WHAT?! Tigatron: WHAT?! (Skipper's brakes screech as he stops, and Sparky turns him around.) Dusty Crophopper: But Nyx, you're an alicorn! Nyx: I'm a filly, Dusty. I've never flown over a thousand feet. Brownie: Are you kidding? Skipper Riley: Brownie's right. Scared of heights and you want to race around the world? Sparky: Uh, Skip, uh, during the attack of Tujunga Harbor, why, even the P-38s had trouble at high altitudes. Skipper Riley: Well, they didn't have to fly over the Himalayas, did they? Dusty Crophopper: Well, uh, uh... I'll be still low to the ground, just high up. Sparky: Oh! And after the war, those 38s went on to win races. Chug: Really? Is that true? Sparky: Yeah, true! Like in the Cleveland race of '46. Chug: For real? Sparky: Oh! W-Wait, it gets better. In '49, the P-38 Sky Ranger averaged 337 miles per hour. Chug: Wait, 337? Sparky: Well, actually 337.4, but they round it down in the record books. Chug: Why would you do that? Sparky: Some people just have no respect for decimal points. Chug: Yeah, I know. Tell me about it. Sparky: I mean, why couldn't they round it up? Chug: Seriously, he... Skipper Riley: All right, all right! Flain: (to Nyx) Would you feel less afraid if we were with you? Nyx: Maybe. Tigortron: Then we'll just have to fly close to you in our planes. Emerald: That might be a problem. Uray: What are you talking about? Steamy: What's wrong with you guys? Princess Twila: Well, we.. Golden Apple: WE DON'T KNOW HOW TA FLY PLANES! Skipper Riley: You don't? Shiver: But, What about all your adventures? Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: That was with me and my sister's and/or cousin's magic! We've never actually tried to fly a plane before. Skipper Riley: You serious? You're trying to help a plane win a race and you don't even know how to fly one? Shining Armor: Yes. Thunder Spectrum: Well, I did fly a hover-train once. But I wasn't really good with the landing. Hugs: Thunder, we're talking about planes, not hover-trains! Steam Mech: Well, don't sweat it! We can teach you! Twilight Sparkle: We didn't know that you guys could fly a plane. Willy: We've been doing it for years. It'll be easy to teach you guys! Skipper Riley: (to Nyx) So, you're a flat-hatter. We'll work on that. But for now let's see if we can turn low and sloppy into low and fast. Nyx: Roger that! Shuff: I just have one question. What's a flat-hatter? Krader: Please don't ask, Shuff. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes